Smoke Heart
by GusCGC
Summary: A Flying Rhino Junior High story. When everyone seems to turn their backs to the Phantom, he decides to unveil the real past. But his plans go a little turn up when somebody seems to care. REVIEWS!
1. Lost Gull

Author's note: One short fanfiction based on the brilliant cartoon Flying Rhino Junior High with a lot of my personal touch. Let's face it, the Phantom rules! Earl is the best but the poor guy has worse luck than 13 Friday. Anyway, hope you like it.

Songs belong to Tim Burton.

* * *

**1. A Lost Gull**

The Flying Rhino Junior High is no regular place.

It has its teachers, students, principal, janitor and all. And except for the facts that Buford, the janitor, is a pig and the principal Mulligan is a rhino, all seems fine in here. But some know better.

Everybody knows that for some time a phantom has been living with them and has a huge grudge against the school. A D was the cause, or so the story tells but nothing it is at it seems.

Lydia, Billy, Marcus and his sister Ruby know that Earl A.K.A The Phantom cannot be taken so lightly but the principal after many years has grown tired of this rumours of the basement inhabitant.

"I have never heard such thing as the one we have here. The Phantom this, the Phantom that. There is no such thing as that. I once knew a boy called Earl P. Sidebottom and that's that." The rhino has it all clear but the four children are not so sure. Earl is NOT going to like that at all. But even so, things can be different, or not?

"Let's face it. He has planned thousands of schemes and none has worked at all." Ruby sits down in her usual place in the cafeteria.

"You say that now but he has almost win a lot of time." Marcus checks his mega might.

"Yeah, but we have beat him all along. We are smarter than him." Billy feels proud when a sudden smack startles him. "Lydia!"

"He might be a villain, he might have loose many times but he does not deserve this." The girl is really angry at her friend.

"Why not? Has he ever done any good to us?"

"It is thanks to his schemes that he have learn to be better persons and best friends."

"She is right and you know it." Marcus agrees. "Earl might be bad but he is no monster. He also has feelings. He is human just like us"

"Oh, yeah? And since when does he had shown any goodness? He enjoys the pests he sends in and only cares for himself." Ruby starts to eat. "We have outwitted him thousands of times."

"And he keeps on going." O´Toole shrugs. Lydia eats her meal and walks away. "Lydia, wait! Don't go mad! Is just Earl!"

"So what? You think you have the right to treat him like that?" Leaves the place with tears in her eyes.

"_I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend _

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_  
_And will he see how much he means to me?_  
_I think it's not to be_

_What will become of my dear friend_  
_Where will our actions lead us then?_  
_Although I'd like to join the crowd_  
_In their enthusiastic cloud_  
_Try as I may, it doesn't last_

_And will we ever end up together?_  
_Oh..._

_And will we ever end up together?_  
_No, I think not, it's never to become_  
_For I am not the one"_

Lydia isn't so wrong about it.

Earl has been listening to the rambling of Mulligan all morning but unlike other times when he went on rampage using his Environmaster, today he is sad. Nobody appreciates his work. His efforts wasted to hear children laughing in his face while Raticus keeps on understanding nothing.

He is lonely.

And people would never get to his core, his sorrow. He is a lonely genius and that is hard to get along.

"_There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek  
With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet _

_Yet year after year, it's the same routine_  
_And I grow so weary of the sound of screams_  
_And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King_  
_Have grown so tired of the same old thing_

_Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones_  
_An emptiness began to grow_  
_There's something out there, far from my home_  
_A longing that I've never known_

_I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light_  
_And I'll scare you right out of your pants_  
_To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky_  
_And I'm known throughout England and France_

_And since I am dead, I can take off my head_  
_To recite Shakespearean quotations_  
_No animal nor man can scream like I can_  
_With the fury of my recitations_

_But who here would ever understand_  
_That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin_  
_Would tire of his crown, if they only understood_  
_He'd give it all up if he only could_

_Oh, there's an empty place in my bones_  
_That calls out for something unknown_  
_The fame and praise come year after year_  
_Does nothing for these empty tears_"

Poor Earl.

Nobody really can understand him. All his schemes, all his intelligence are turned into a mad man's rant. If they only knew the truth.

Principal Mulligan is in his office with all the teachers. Earl sighs. Sits down in his computer and listens.

"How can you be so sure that there is no Phantom? All the school knows that he is real." Buford looks at him with a hint of reproach.

"I'm tired of hearing that over and over again. He is not real! Ghosts don't exist!"

That does it!

"I AM THE PHANTOM!" shouts Earl through the PA system.

"What did you say?" Mulligan looks Buford.

"Nothing, sir."

"I AM THE PANTHOM! PHANTOM!"

"The PA needs a check out."

"Are you sure is not a real person talking?" Mss Snodgrass glances at him.

"Absolutely"

"I AM THE PHANTOM! EARL P SIDEBOTTOM! THE PHANTOM!" No use. Earl let's tears take over his eyes and mind.

"Some kid playing pranks. Anyway, I want you all to know that the Phantom thing is just a rumour, nothing else. If anyone talks about it, tell them that is just his mind playing tricks." The principal shrugs his shoulders and everyone leaves.

"He has forgotten about me…" Poor Earl cries out loud. "He has turned me into a mere rumour"

Buford goes back to his chores grumbling but not all the teachers have left the room. Needlenose is still inside. "Do you remember Earl?"

"Yes, that so called genius who had a deserved D in class"

"Speak for yourself, you moron." The Phantom shows his teeth in anger.

"I'm starting to think that maybe all this is Earl's doing." Milford takes out the student´s file.

"What did he say?" Now that is unexpected.

"He said…" Raticus sits near his "friend".

"I heard him!" Makes him fall down.

"He has not forgotten about you. That is good, Phantum" Gets up slowly.

"Quiet." Snarls Earl.

"If that would be the case, we should think on something before somebody gets hurt." The principal looks quite concerned.

"Why us?"

"Because in way we are responsible of this. Once we have him, everything will be just a bad dream."

"Wow!" The rat tilts its head. "Seems they want to get you behind bars or something."

"I'm not some dog they can punish for being bad. I will show them. I will make those two mumbling midgets tell the truth even if it is the last thing I do as Phantom. And those kids will pay too. No change of scene this time, just them and me!"

"And me, too" Raticus as always. They look around through the cameras and watch all the people, ignorant of what is to arrive. Then something catches their eye. One of the four kids is crying all alone. That is unusual.

"What is she doing there? Why is she crying? She has her stupid friends, how come she is not happy?"

"How can Billy and Ruby be so cold?" Lydia is sitting in a corner of the gym. "Ok. Earl is a villain, has done many horrible things…" that is about to trigger the Phantom's rage, "but they have no right to talk in such a way of him." Earl is speechless. "He is still human and has feelings. I would be angry too if I heard that." The Phantom gently falls on his chair. She…

"What did she say?"

"She say…"

"I heard her!" Deep breath. "She pities me. Nobody ever has done such thing for me. She feels sorry. Stands up for me."

"That is really nice of her."

"Rewind!" The cameras show what happened in the cafeteria.

"She has… I just can't believe it."

"Maybe she wants to be your girlfriend" Mutters Raticus.

"Shut up!" Evil glance and the rat cowards back. "She has done the noblest thing for me and I'm not going to let you insult her. I have to make sure this was no accident"

* * *

Long life the Phantom!

What will happen?

Next stop: Lonely Night


	2. Lonely Night

Author's note: Good thing I like this character so badly, he is for me better than many of the "villains" of nowadays. With a few changes in the cartoon, of course. But Earl is some guy. Let's go on with this!

Songs are property of Andrew Lloyd Webber and me (XD).

* * *

**2. Lonely Night**

When night falls and everyone leaves, Earl has the building for himself. It is the only time of the day when there are no pesky kids nor principals, nor anything. He is alone and for once, the school seems even too big for him and only solitude and sorrow fill each corner around.

_"Child of the Wilderness,_

_born into emptiness;_

_Learn to be lonely,_

_Learn to find your way in darkness._

_Who would be there for you?_

_Comfort and care for you?_

_Learn to be lonely,_

_Learn to be on one companion._

_Never dreamed out in the world_

_There are arms to hold you._

_You always know your hope_

_Was all in sum._

_So, laugh in your loneliness,_

_Child of the wilderness._

_Learn to be lonely,_

_Learn how to love_

_Life that is lived alone._

_Learn to be lonely,_

_Life can be lived,_

_Life can be loved_

_Alone."_

He sits down in a corner and glances up to the ceiling. He put a rule to never leave the place but for once, it all feels like a prison to him. And there is little to be done about it.

He has swore to take revenge and not to let the Principal and those kids get what they want but his strength is giving out. He has been beat to the dust and no matter how many schemes or busts of rage, nothing changes. No respect, no nothing.

What can he do?

"Hey, Phanthum." Raticus is having a look at all the rubbish bin. "Check this out"

"Would you please let me be tonight?"

"What?" He brings some food. "Do you miss the boiler room? We'll be back in no time. And besides, those kids are so ninny. I mean, they have to say all that about you. And the principal…" That does it. This rambling has finally burn his defences down.

"Silence!" He screams from the top of his lungs, and his soul. "SILENCE!" Earl throws his hat away. "I'm sick of this, of those kids, of that rhino and above all, I'm sick of YOU!"

"You don't mean that"

"Wanna bet? I'm going to leave this place and let those good doers get their happy stuff. At least for some time. You can go and find other rats if that suits you. But I need some space right now! No more Phantom until I say otherwise. And that's final." Recovers his hat and walks back to the boiler room. With a resigned glance, shuts down his computer and sits down in his chair. His entire soul is in flames. He could even set the place on fire and drowned with it.

"_Like if you could freeze hell,_

_flames cover every soul_

_and tears can't be erased._

_You give me just one sign,_

"_Watch it this time"._

_Go humming softly_

_with eyes in water._

And still, sings…

_**When fire takes over**_

_**everyone screams.**_

_**Steals lives and lies,**_

_**Burns down my dreams**__._

_**You love me (bis),**_

_**And thus is the fire**_

_**as my anger reigns,**_

_**as you are my oil, dear.**_

_Walking through no where,_

_followed by people_

_dancing in a carnival_

_that never fades away._

_You goes on with your song,_

_while Ragnarok´s your heart_

_and hell is only a joke._

_Chorus (X2)_

_You will sing…_

_Everything fades away,_

_goes softly, becomes ashes._

_Burning all their words,_

_burning all my dreams._

_Chorus._

_When everything burns…"_

Earl sighs.

The sorrow is unbearable and the fire idea looks just fine. But then Lydia's words tingle in his head. She has face him thousands of times and yet, has come to understand his loneliness.

He will not be the Phantom for some time. Earl needs time to think and then we will see. He turns off the lights and leaves a note at the door. Very little he cares about what Raticus is going to do. Right now, is just him and the world.

* * *

If I was Earl I would have kicked that rat's butt more than a hundred times for not listening and being so loud mouth.

Anyway, what is going to happen in the school without Earl?

Is he really going to quit?

Next stop: After the fire.


	3. After the Fire

Author´s note: Took me long but, we move on with FRJH. Thank you, DinRedFire, because your words are command. So, here we go.

If you remember, Earl was fed up with Mulligan and being ignored, so he gave up his role as Phantom for a while. In the meantime, Lidia has defended him in a quarrel with her friends. What is going to happen?

Songs belong to Maroon 5 and Daughtry.

* * *

**3. After the Fire**

Morning comes and all the students run into the building for a new day. Things have chilled out in the gang and they all expect the Phantom to do one of his schemes as always but nothing happens. Not even when Fred says his name all loud when talking about a plant, nor to punish the two bullies or the gang. The building is a normal high school and that is getting Lidia worried.

"I must admit is quite weird to not have him around." Billy glances at his friends.

"Maybe he DID quit after all." Ruby sneers and Lidia nudges her. "What?"

"I can´t believe you´re at it again."

"But..."

"Lidia is right, Ruby. We have talked this out and for once, you could show some respect." Says Marcus.

"Maybe today he is just tired." Billy put some peace.

"I don´t know. I have a bad feeling about this." Lidia rubs her arms in a worried fashion.

"Maybe there is way to make sure."

"If he hasn´t done anything with those provocations, guess the rest."

"Tomorrow he will be at it again, as always." Smiles O´Toole and they went back to class.

Lidia sits down. She keeps having this feeling but remains silent during the rest of the day.

"_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen_

_She left before I had the chance to say_

_Oh_

_The words that would mend the things that were broken_

_But now it's far too late, she's gone away_

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep_

_Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?_

_Why does every moment have to be so hard?"_

_Hard to believe that_

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you_

_The taste of your breath, I'll never get over_

_The noises that she made kept me awake_

_Oh_

_The weight of things that remained unspoken_

_Built up so much it crushed us everyday_

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep_

_Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?_

_Why does every moment have to be so hard?"_

_Hard to believe that_

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you_

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you_

_Of all the things I felt but never really shown_

_Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go_

_I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh_

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you_

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you_

_And I won't go home without you_

_And I won't go home without you_

_And I won't go home without you_."

Outside the high, Earl walks alone the streets. Is so strange to be outside again, the sunlight helps him forget many of his evil deeds but he keeps thinking on what happened with Lidia. Did she really mean those words? Does she really pity him that way?

He looks inside and watches the students walk the corridors with their usual things. They don´t seem to have notice his absence. But maybe she has. Sigh. If she only knew the truth...

"_Will you listen to my story?_

_It'll just be a minute_

_How can I explain?_

_What ever happened here_

_Never meant to hurt you_

_How could I cause you so much pain?_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Will you believe me?_

_Listen to my story_

_Say you wont leave me_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Can you forgive me?_

_When I say I'll always be there_

_Will you believe_

_Will you believe me?_

_All the words that I come up with_

_They're like gasoline on flames_

_There's no excuse_

_No explaination_

_Belive me_

_If I could I'd undo what I did wrong_

_I'd give away all that I own_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Will you believe me?_

_Listen to my story_

_Say you wont leave me_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Can you forgive me?_

_When I say I'll always be there_

_Will you believe_

_Will you believe me?_

_If I told you_

_I've been cleaning my soul_

_And if I promised you_

_I'll regain control_

_Will you open your door_

_And let me in?_

_Take me for who I am_

_And not for who I've been?_

_Who I've been..._

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Will you believe me?_

_Listen to my story_

_Say you wont leave me_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Can you forgive me?_

_When I say I'll always be there_

_Will you believe?_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_(When I say I'm sorry)_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_(When I say I'm sorry)_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Can you forgive me?_

_When I say I'll always be there_

_Will you believe_?"

Raticus is still in the basement. At first, he thought he was free to do whatever he wanted but now he only wants his friend back. But no matter how much he can beg cuz Earl is not going to come back because of him.

He needs a stronger reason and perhaps his answer is upstairs. In showing those kids the last letter of the Phantom.

* * *

Third chapter at last!

And more to come real soon!

I hope more fanfictions of Earl arrive.

Next chapter: Glowing Dim as an Ember


	4. Glowing Dim as an Ember

Author´s note: (Sigh) Feels so good to be back in the fry. I promise more things will turn up, my friends. Anyway, I will come up with something, I always have, just like good old Earl. And speaking of him, he´s back in action in this fanfiction! Tally-ho!

Songs belong to Within Temptation,

And yes, I work with songs because they say things that are relevant to the story and not just separated scenes.

* * *

**4. Glowing Dim as an Ember**

The day goes out slowly in the high school. No dinousaurs, no mummies. Lydia is dead worried because she can tell that something is very wrong with Earl. Ruby is careless, just like Billy but Marcus is also concerned. This can´t be right.

"He must be mad at everyone after what happened yesterday."

"Yes, but then… Why hasn´t he, I dunno, send us an stampede or whatever?" Mutters Ruby.

"Maybe he quit." Billy tries to guess.

"If that is so, we will have a normal school from now on. Or at least, sorf of!"

"I dunno, I´m not happy with this denouement." Lydia sighs sadly. They all have to go back home now. She glances at the stairs that lead to the basement. There must be something she can do about it. There´s… Hu? A figure shows up from a corner and runs down the stairs. Lydia doesn´t think it twice and runs behind it. Once below, the darkness is deep but a light is turned on showing the rubbish piled up after years and an iron door at the end of the corridor. Before getting to open it, Lydia finds some words writtten on a very old page that looks torn.

"_Some may call it a curse_

_A life like mine_

_But others, a blessing_

_It's certainly a lonely life_

_But a fulfilling one and the best_

_It's my cross to bear_

_And I'll bear it gladly_

_Someone has to take a stand against evil_

_Why should it not be me?"_

The girl is shocked. These words… They are so full of pride and sorrow. Perhaps if they haven´t been so focused in fighting Earl, they could have understand why did he come to this. But why does he write "Someone has to take a stand against evil/ Why should it not be me?". Of what evil is he talking about.

Before she can answer, a shadow comes up from behind.

"_I've been left out alone like a damn criminal_

_I've been praying for help cause I can't take it all_

_I'm not done,_

_It's not over._

_Now I'm fighting this war since the day of the fall_

_And I'm desperately holding on to it all_

_But I'm lost_

_I'm so damn lost_

_Oh I wish it was over,_

_And I wish you were here_

_Still I'm hoping that somehow_

_'Cause your soul is on fire_

_A shot in the dark,_

_What did they aim for when they missed your heart?_

_I breathe underwater_

_It's all in my hands_

_What can I do?_

_Don't let it fall apart_

_A shot in the dark_

_In the blink of an eye_

_I can see through your eyes_

_As I'm lying awake I'm still hearing the cries_

_And it hurts_

_Hurts me so bad_

_And I'm wondering why I still fight in this life_

_'Cause I've lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife_

_And it's sad_

_It's so damn sad_

_Oh I wish it was over,_

_And I wish you were here_

_Still I'm hoping that somehow_

_'Cause your soul is on fire_

_A shot in the dark,_

_What did they aim for when they missed your heart?_

_I breathe underwater_

_It's all in my hands_

_What can I do?_

_Don't let it fall apart_

_A shot in the dark_

_A shot in the dark_

_A shot in the dark_

_A shot in the dark_

_A shot in the dark_

_I feel you fading away_

_I feel you fading away_

_I feel you fading away_

_I feel you fading away_

_'Cause your soul is on fire_

_A shot in the dark,_

_What did they aim for when they missed your heart?_

_I breathe underwater_

_It's all in my hands_

_What can I do?_

_Don't let it fall apart_

_Oh, your soul is on fire_

_A shot in the dark,_

_What did they aim for when they missed your heart?_

_I breathe underwater_

_It's all in my hands_

_What can I do?_

_Don't let it fall apart_

_A shot in the dark_

_A shot in the dark_

_A shot in the dark_

_A shot in the dark_

_A shot in the dark"_

Lydia is about to scream when suddenly a "hand" silents her.

"Please don´t shout. I need your help."

"Wha-who are you?"

"I´m the Phantom´s only friend" mutters Raticus. "And I dunno where he is" he starts crying heavily.

"Wait, WHAT?" the girl is speechless. "You mean, he´s gone?"

"He left yesterday. He was very mad at me. And mad at the school so he left. Although, he was still very impressed about you."

"Oh."

"Please help me find him!" cries heavily the rodent. "Earl hasn´t leave the school for years"

"YEARS? Wow. Do you have any idea of where can he be?"

"No. Not a clue."

"OK. That´s some problem. Hm. The Phantom is not my friend but, the school is pretty boring without him. I´ll do everything I can."

"Thank ye, thank ye" Raticus shakes her hand. "Oh, wait." He runs inside the lair and comes back with a letter. "He left this for me but you should read it and your friends too."

"That I will. If I find anything, I´ll tell you." She runs to the outside.

"I hope she does." The rodent goes back inside the basement.

Meanwhile, Earl is back in his old home. The house is empty and quiet, so he is alone to remember everything. So much for his "A" family. He sits down and breaths deep. Perhaps it wasn´t such a good idea. He has left the basement so quickly that now his head is spinning and his chest hurts.

Perhaps he has too harsh on... NO!

"That rat got what he deserved."

"Truly" answers a man´s voice. A gentleman in tie and coat is waiting at the living room and Earl knows him well. "Took you long to get here."

"Your boss should know."

"Indeed. Monsieur Noir is worried about you, Mr. Sidebottom. You left yesterday without saying a word."

"We had a deal, if you remember."

"Yes we do, but I´m afraid you´re too ill to discuss that" he points at Earl´s forehead full of sweating. The Phantom feels his temperature. He´s hot and getting dizzy.

"Drats."

"I say we talk this out once a doctor has had a look, shabby?"

"Sherrinford! A doctor will send me to jail."

"Not if I can help that. And since your furry friend is out of scene, we shall rely on someone else."

"Like who? I have no contact with the outside world except for your boss."

"All right, all right. But we must be off now. And please, do not faint."

* * *

Here it is! Finally!

More to come!


End file.
